Orange to Blue
by blackened-fire
Summary: When Tails gets jealous that everyone has a lover but him, he disguises himself as a girl to prove to everyone that he can get a girlfriend. But what happenes when he starts falling in love with his alter ego? Dont ask how I came up with this...it just
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I don't own anyone on the Sonic Team, SEGA dose, but I do own Sonia the Hedgehog, (NOT FROM SONIC UNDERGROUND! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!) and Katrina…sort of…you get what I mean. And AkiraKnuckles owns Akira.

* * *

**

"Oh yes!" shouted Amy. Sonic grinned. He was kneeling on 1 knee, holding a ring case. You know what that means. "Are we going to tell anyone?"

Sonic only grinned more. "We might."

Yes, it was just another normal day in Station Square until the news got out.

"OH MY GOD! MY BABY BOY IS GROWING UP!" shouted Sonia as she hugged Sonic.

"But…I'm older then you." Said Sonic confused.

Sonia is Sonic's younger sister. She has long red quills with black tips, and her quill stile is kind of in the same shape as Amy's. She wears a black belly shirt, and a black, shredded, mini skirt.

"This is unbelievable!" said Sonia, finally letting go of Sonic.

"Chill," Sonic looked around Sonia's room and shuddered. "Hey, how did you find out?"

"Find what out?" asked Sonia with confusion on her face.

"That…me and Amy are betrothed."

"WHAT!" screamed Sonia. She rushed out of her room and opened a window. "HEY SAN FRANSICO! SONIC'S GETTING MARRIED TO AMY!"

Everybody on the street, sidewalk, in their car, anywhere stopped and look at Sonia and Sonic. Then they started cheering, whistling, and clapping.

Sonic shut the window.

"So when's the baby due?" asked Sonia with anxiety.

"What baby?"

**O.o**

Akira heard a knock on the door. She went to go open it and found Knuckles smiling.

Akira is an echidna. She has long red and purple quills, with a green bandana. She wears a green belly shirt, and blue baggy jeans.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Akira, putting down the magazine she was reading.

Knuckles held up a card. It was a wedding invitation. It said that only couples can go. Knuckles grinned. "You wanna be my couple?"

"Sure…" said Akira. "That doesn't make any sense. When's the wedding?"

"In a few days,"

"OH MY GOSH! I NEED TO FIND A DRESS!" Akira grabbed Knuckles's hand and yanked him out the door. "COME ON!"

**O.o**

Tails sat on his bed looking depressed. Sonic hadn't invited him to his wedding, and he was Sonic's best friend! Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Tails, it's me Sonic!" came Sonic's voice from the other side.

"What do you want?" shouted Tails.

"Can we talk?"

"NO! Go away!"

Sonic opened the door and walked in.

"Hey," he said softly. "I know you want to come, but it's a wedding, and your just a kid. You would be bored to death. I know I was when ever I went to a wedding."

Tails looked up, but didn't say anything.

Tails opened his mouth to say something, but Sonic was already gone.

**O.o**

Sonic looked at himself in the mirror. "This is it." He was wearing a tux, and a red bow-tie.

He blinked, and he was standing in front of the altar, waiting for Amy to come down the isle. He looked to his left. Lined up was Sonia, Akira, Fiona, and Rouge. Then, he looked to his right. Lined up was Shadow, Knuckles, somebody else, and somebody else. Now he was starting to wish that Tails was here, he could have come with Fiona. But she was much to old for him.

Suddenly, the wedding march started playing. He looked down the isle and saw Amy walking down it with a beautiful white dress on, and she was holding a bouquet of flowers. And she was walking rather slowly.

She finally reached the altar and looked into Sonic's eyes.

"Do you Amy Rose, take Sonic the Hedgehog as your awful wedded husband?" asked the pope dude guy.

"I do." Answered Amy.

"And do you Sonic the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose as your awful wedded wife?" he asked again.

"I do." Answered Sonic.

"I now pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sonic lifted the vale off of Amy's face. He bent down and kissed her lightly, then he depended the kiss.

**O.o**

Tails had an idea. It was one that couldn't fail! He went into his workshop and took out some light blue paint. Then, he took a false ponytail and one of Cream's dresses. He painted himself blue and put the dress and ponytail on. He looked in the mirror.

"Perfect." He said in a girly voice.

* * *

**Authors note: Yes, I know it was kind of dull, but it's not like I'm supposed to know anything! GUESS WHAT? I FINALY BEAT SONIC ADVENTURE 2 BATTLE! I NEVER BEAT A VIDEO GAME IN MY LIFE! I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF YOU THINK IT SUCKED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I really don't care if I don't get any reviews; I love writing so I'm going to keep this story going. IT SUCKS! WHOOT! YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T CARE! While I'm writing this I only have 3 reviews! YAY!

* * *

**

Celestial the Hedgird: No the "awful" was not a typo. Me and my friend use to play marriage, and instead of lawful we said awful. Thank you for noticing that! I was hoping someone would.

Everto Angelus: Thanks; I'm glad you like my stories, and I'm glad you read them no matter what category.

Moonlight the Hedgehog: Haha, you know what's funny; I'm talking to you on Yahoo! IM now and your telling me this. Yeah, I know I'm crazy, but you should know that by now!

Tails had to think of a name. But what name? Tails always liked the name Julia, but everybody knew that. Suddenly, it came to him. Katrina. It was perfect. He took some eye mascara and left his house.

Tails knocked on Sonic and Amy's door. Amy came and opened it.

"Oh," said Amy surprised. "Hello there,"

"Hi," said "Katrina" in a girly voice. "I'm new around here and I was wondering where I could get a place to stay."

"Oh. Sonic! Come here honey!" yelled Amy.

A blue streak rushed by and stopped right in front of Katrina.

"Hey," said Sonic. "You remind me of my friend Tails."

Katrina tried to hide laughter and blushes. "Who is this Tails you speak of?"

"Oh he's one of my best friends." Sonic inspected Katrina some more. "You look a lot like him, he even has the same two tails."

Katrina laughed. "That's where he must have got the name Tails from huh?"

"Oh, you are a cute little girl!" said Amy. "Would you like to come in for a snack?"

"Oh why thank you!" Katrina blushed. She walked in the house, avoiding Sonic's suspicious eye.

"I will call Cream over so you have someone to play with," said Amy walking into the kitchen.

Katrina sat on the couch. Sonic sat on the couch next to her.

"So," said Sonic. "What's your name?"

"Uh, Katrina." Answered Katrina.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

"Sonic." Came Amy's voice. "Stop terrorizing her!"

Katrina grinned.

Amy came into the room.

"Okay, Cream and Vanilla will be here in a half hour." Exclaimed Amy. She sat down by Sonic. "So Katrina, where are you from?"

"Uh," Tails had to think this of something really fast. For some reason, he never thought of this question before. "New York!"

"I have never been there," said Amy. "Would you like some tea?" Amy poured herself some tea.

"No thank you." Answered Katrina.

A knock came at the door. "Oh, that must be Cream and Vanilla."

_This is going good so far,_ thought Tails. _I like this Katrina._

"Oh hi Sonia!" came Amy's voice from the door. "What brings you here?"

Sonia ignored Amy's question and ran into the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Guess what?" said Sonia out of breath.

"…What?" asked Sonic.

"AKIRA AND KNUCKLES ARE GETTING MARRIED! …I feel left out…" Sonia sat down next to Katrina.

"What?" asked Amy. "Jeez, everybody seems to be getting married lately. Even Michael Jackson."

"M.J. got married?" asked Sonic.

"To who?" asked Sonia.

"Pee Wee Herman." Answered Katrina.

"I knew it," said Sonia. "They always made a cute couple, I just hope they don't molest their children." Sonia then noticed Katrina. "Hey Tails."

Katrina was caught by surprise. "What?"

"Wait a minute…" Sonia observed Katrina for 10 minutes. "…YOUR NOT TAILS!"

"Nothing gets by you Sonia," said Sonic sarcastically.

"My name is Katrina," said Katrina.

"Hello Katrina," said Sonia. She held out her hand. "I'm Cat Woman!"

"So, when is Knux getting married?" asked Amy.

"In a week," Sonia took some tea. She poured the tea on Katrina's lap and put the cup on her head.

"OW!" shouted Katrina. She jumped up.

"Oh I'm sorry about that dear," Amy got a towel. "Sonia just gets a little crazy sometimes."

"Hey," said Sonia. "Katrina, did anyone ever tell you, you look like Tails?"

"Yes," said Katrina dryly. "Plenty of times."

Suddenly the phone rang and Amy picked it up.

"Yes, oh my. Okay. Hope she gets better. Bye." Amy walked back into the living room.

"Cream and Vanilla aren't coming, due to a severe splinter incident."

* * *

**Authors note: HURRAY! Yes I know Sonic and Amy married. Moonlight took the time to tell me that I am going to get flamed for that. But, you guys wouldn't do that to me…would you? Anyway, it's not the main part of the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
